Usuario:Ikoleidan Reviver
NO SE PUEDEN COMPRAR LAS NECESIDADES DE LA VIDA CON GALLETAS ---- Bienvenido a mi perfil Pulsa aquí para dejarme un mensaje en mi discusiónArchivo:Avengers_Gangnam_Style.gif '' ''' 'Sobre mi' Buenas, me llamo Ikoleidan Reviver y me uní a esta wiki ya que llevo varios años siguiendo Bleach y me parece un manga sumamente interesante (en realidad solo es porque me encanta que Tite Kubo ponga poemas en los mangas, pero eso no viene al caso) Suelo leer novela gráfica, mangas y algún que otro libro (sobre todo cuando viajo en metro) También suelo coleccionar la revista "El jueves", pero esta merece una categoría aparte. 'Mi personaje' Shiryū Kokyū 'Mi firma' Shiryū Kokyū ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 'Mis series favoritas' *Doctor Who *Torchwood *Bleach *Slam Dunk *Dragon Ball 'Mis cómics,mangas y libros favoritos' *Todos los del maestro Francisco Ibañez *Utena, Revolutionary Girl *Slam Dunk *Bleach *One Piece *Hellsing *Full Metal Alchemist *Elfen Lied *MAUS *Watchmen *The walking dead 'Páginas favoritas' TARDIS wiki Bleach wiki Dragon Ball wiki One piece wiki 'Mis userboxes' |} 'Mis contribuciones' Estos son los artículos creados por mí: 'Mis metas' 'Personajes favoritos' Rukia_perfil.png|Rukia Kuchiki|link=Rukia Kuchiki Kon_Style_mariantonieta.png|Kon|link=Kon Bleach ichimaru0098.jpg|Gin Ichimaru|link=Gin Ichimaru Kenpachi_fuerza.jpg|Kenpachi Zarakin|link=Kenpachi Zaraki Aizen jusgado por la camara de los 46 (anime).png|Sosuke Aizen|link=Sosuke Aizen Bandeja Paisa 283 0001.jpg|Coyote Starrk|link=Coyote Starrk Presentación de Dordonii.jpg|Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio|link=Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Urahara Capitán Duodécima División.jpg|Kisuke Urahara|link=Kisuke Urahara Tessai Capitán División Kido.jpg|Tessai Tsukabishi|link=Tessai Tsukabishi 775px-Yoruichi Shihoin.jpg|Yoruichi Shihōin|link=Yoruichi Shihōin Mayuri without a mask by Painaholic.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi|link=Mayuri Kurotsuchi Yumichika1.jpg|Yumichika Ayasegawa|link=Yumichika Ayasegawa Seele Schneider.jpg|Uryū Ishida|link=Uryū Ishida Orihime y Tatsuki.jpg|Tatsuki Arisawa|link=Tatsuki Arisawa Tensa Zangetsu Hollow.png|Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki|link=Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki Zangetsu (4).jpg|Tensa Zangetsu|link=Zangetsu Ichigo jinzen.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki|link=Ichigo Kurosaki Shunsui1-1-.jpg|Shunsui Kyoraku|link=Shunsui Kyoraku Unohana (Loose Hair)-1-.jpg|Retsu Unohana|link=Retsu Unohana Ukitake stopping Byakuya.jpg|Jushiro Ukitake|link=Jushiro Ukitake KKensei.jpg|Kensei Muguruma|link=Kensei Muguruma 190px-YachiruJumpsOnIchigo.jpg|Yachiru Kusajishi|link=Yachiru Kusajishi 'Mis luchas favoritas' Gran pescador.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki vs Grand Fisher Bankai_de_Mayuri_contra_Ishida.jpg|Uryū Ishida vs Mayuri Kurotsuchi Ishida vs iceringer.jpg|Uryū Ishida vs Aisslinger Wernarr 830px-Oldman caught aizen.jpg|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs Sōsuke Aizen 830px-Wonderweiss' many arms.jpg|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs Wonderweiss Margela 3vs1.png|Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin e Isshin Kurosaki vs Sosuke Aizen 190px-Ikkaku vs Edrad 1.jpg|Ikkaku Madarame vs Edrad Liones Ichigo vs Byakuya.png|Ichigo Kurosaki vs Byakuya Kuchiki Yamamoto vs Kyoraku y Ukitake.jpg|Shunsui Kyoraku y Jushiro Ukitake vs Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai Uruhara-vs-Yammy-1-.jpg|Kisuke Urahara vs Yammy Llargo 637px-YammyByakuyaKenpachi-1-.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki vs Kenpachi Zaraki vs Yammy Llargo UUlquiorra.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer vs Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki 16.png.jpeg|Ichigo Kurosaki vs Sosuke Aizen Ichigo recibiendo a Tensa zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki vs Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo derrota a Hollow Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki vs Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki Mayuri mata a szayel.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsu vs Szayel Aporro Granz BL219 008 0001.jpg|Shuhei Hisagi vs Findor Carias Ichigo trata de herir a Kenpachi.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki vs Kenpachi Zaraki 'Zanpakutōs favoritas de shinigami' Zanpaktou-1-.png|Zanpakutōs de Bleach AizenShikai.gif|Kyōka Suigetsu|link=ky Bleach yamajii00235.png|Ryūjin Jakka Benihime.jpg|Benihime 637px-Yumicika vs Cuulhorne-1-.jpg|Ruri'iro Kujaku Kamishini no Yari.gif|Kamishini no Yari Kyoraku Shikai.png|Katen Kyōkotsu sigpic6356_18.jpg|Tensa Zagetsu hitsugaya-and-hyorinmaru.jpg|Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Ikkaku Bankai.jpg|Ryūmon Hōzukimaru Komamura_tengen_Myoo.jpg|Kokujo Tengen Myō'ō Kazeshini.png|Kazeshini 'Resurrecciones favoritas' Losespada.jpg|Los Espada Privaron Espada.jpg|Los Privaron Espada Giralda al máximo.jpg|Giralda Cierva.jpg|Cierva 415px-Starkreleased.jpg|Los Lobos 337px-Resurrección Segunda Etapa.png|Murciélago 489px-Harribel released2.jpg|Tiburón 976749feddbcbd9ec210d4cb5682d0b81233507935 full.jpg|Fornicarás 331px-Grimmjow Resurreccion.jpg|Pantera Yammy Mutado.jpg|Ira 830px-Wonderweiss' many arms.jpg|Extinguir Gamuza.jpg|Gamuza 'Técnicas favoritas' Ichigo Mugetsu.gif|Mugetsu 190px-Kaname vs Zaraki.jpg|Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi Licht_Regen.gif|Licht Regen CeroMetralleta.gif|Cero metralleta Cero_aizen_fase_4.gif|Cero de Aizen (4ª fase de transformación) YammyCero.gif|Cero deYammy (Ira) Nake Benihime.gif|Nake, benihime CeroOscuras.gif|Cero Oscuras GinPutsAHoleInAizen.gif|Korose: Kamishini no Yari to tonaeru HiasobiBenihimeJuzutsunagi.gif|Juzu Tsunagi Getsuga_Tensho_in_Shikai-1-.gif|Getsuga Tenshō ButoRenjin.gif|Butō: Renjin Kageoni.gif|Kageoni 9ctousenattbgx0.gif|Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō Gran Rey Cero.gif|Gran Rey Cero lanza-del-relampago_o_GIFSoupcom.gif|Lanza del Relámpago 800px-WOW.jpg|Sprenger UkitakeShikai.gif|Habilidad de Sōgyo no Kotowari 'Top Fullbrings' The fullbringers by bl4ckburn-d48o1xf.jpg|The Fullbringers Ichigo s fullbring by gingerbaby20-d3k2ws4.jpg|Fullbring de Ichigo Kuugo ginjou by diabolumberto-d47oyrd.jpg|Cruz del patíbulo Bleach 439 tsukishima by ioshik-d3aufgn.png|El libro del fin Invaders must die by swiftcutz-d3gqq66.jpg|Los invasores deben morir 190px-Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.jpg|Brazo Derecho del Gigante - Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo Bleach 442 jackie tristan by ioshik-d3cz7z6.png|Botas sucias Giriko fullbring time by pyrlo-d398e75.jpg|El tiempo no miente Bleach 423 doll house by ioshik-d387ifj.png|Casa de muñecas Orihime Inoue and the Shun Shun Rikka.jpg|Shun Shun Rikka